


Подарок

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Всё началось с огромной статуи Черной Пантеры. Или, может, всё началось с покемонов?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



Всё началось с огромной статуи Черной Пантеры.

В Ваканде был её культ. Даже на флаге Королевства изображен профиль рычащей пантеры. Статуя стояла прямо напротив исследовательского центра. На Стива она произвела огромное впечатление, вдохновленный, он рисовал целый день. Ему очень захотелось, чтобы это увидел Тони. Но Ваканда с некоторых пор стала закрытым государством, отправить открытку здесь не так просто. И Стив, втайне от всех, взял свой смартфон и отправил фотографию Тони.

Или, может, всё началось с покемонов?

Сэм первым обнаружил, что это приложение работает здесь. Это было неожиданно, в конце концов, покемонов ловили только в США, Новой Зеландии и Австралии. Т'Чалла усмехнулся, но в голосе было немного обиды: «По-вашему, мы тут дикари совсем, покемонов не знать?». Стив же, представляющий покемонов как нечто абстрактное, почувствовал себя неловко.

Они с Сэмом ходили по постам, ловили этих чудиков (Стив часто забывал название, так что называл их чудиками). Нужно было ходить пешком сколько-то километров, чтобы яйца покемонов вылупились. Вскоре по городу ходить надоело, и они пошли дальше, в джунгли. Там было адски жарко, влажно и необычайно красиво. И Стив всё тихонько отправлял Тони фотографии всей флоры и фауны (и редких покемонов), что ему доводилось видеть.

А Старк всё не отвечал и не отвечал. Но однажды, когда Сэм что-то делал в смартфоне Стива, пришло сообщение. Уилсон открыл его как-то машинально, громко предупредив об этом, и шокировано уставился в телефон. А потом быстро всучил его хозяину, продолжая смотреть в пустоту. Стив осторожно взглянул на дисплей, заблокировал и убрал телефон в карман.

— Зачем он, блин, прислал фотку своего х…— наконец заговорил Сэм, посмотрев на него снизу вверх.  
— Это… не его, — конфузливо ответил Стив.

***

Он только зашел с прогулки. Клинт стоял встревоженный, Сэм рядом с ним, а Скотт и Ванда сидели на диване, повернувшись к нему. Лица у всех были страшные, ожидающие, и Стив не понимал ровным счетом ничего, пока Клинт не кивнул в сторону.

Тони так много думал. Он и до этого представлял, как теперь встретится с Кэпом впервые, как будет жестким и холодным, как, может, даст ему затрещену за всё хорошее. Но со Стивом его предположения частенько оказывались ошибочными. Как только дверь открылась, и он уже готовился сказать кое-что едкое, что репетировал всю дорогу, Роджерс не дал сказать и слова, обнял его, подняв над полом. Крепко, искренне, так, что все разбитые кусочки в душе заново собрались воедино. Старк ударил его кулаком по спине, а потом эмоции взяли верх, и он обнял Стива в ответ, вжавшись лицом ему между плечом и шеей.

Команда Кэпа сидела и прислушивалась к звукам целый час, но зайти никто не решался. Чем дольше продолжалась тишина, тем страшнее было туда заходить. Но обнаружили Стива и Тони не просто живыми и не покалеченными, а сидящими на диване в обнимку. Когда Клинт зашел, Тони уткнулся лицом в грудь Стива, спрятался от всех осуждающих взглядов. Ванда картинно закатила глаза. Бога ради, бородатые дети.

— И что, это всё? — недовольно спросил Бартон, сложив руки на груди. Из всех он единственный, кто мог действительно долго держать обиду. — Мы ждали скандалов, интриг, расследований.  
— Не осталось, Бартон. Да и надоело.  
Слыша, что вокруг всё спокойно, Тони решил, что можно не прятаться.  
— Я могу отвезти тебя домой, если ты хочешь. В принципе, это относится ко всем.  
— Чтобы опять вернуться в тюряжку посреди океана?  
— Нет, никто из вас туда больше не попадет. Я обещаю.  
— Твои обещания…

Укоризненный взгляд Капитана остановил Клинта. Он отвернулся, было ясно, что ему очень хочется что-то спросить. Старк сел прямо на диване. В конце концов, здесь люди, сколько можно обниматься.

— Что с моей семьёй?  
— Они в порядке. С ними Наташа.

Услышав это, Клинт сглотнул и, поняв, что сейчас или заплачет, или закричит, вышел из комнаты, по-видимому, собирать вещи.

— Как полковник Роудс? — Сэм спокойно подошел и сел в кресло рядом. Он выглядел виновато и, на самом деле, то, что произошло с Роуди, его до сих пор сильно грызло.  
— Учится ходить на протезах.

Они оба опустили взгляд в пол. Ох, если бы всё можно было исправить. Эта дурацкая, дурацкая война, никому не нужная, опасная и детская – до первого раненого… 

— Вижн по тебе скучает, — слегка улыбнулся Тони, посмотрев на Ванду. — Скучает и без конца анализирует свои чувства. Кто-нибудь знает корень седьмой степени из привязанности? Он бьётся над этим целыми днями.

Её лицо осталось непроницаемым, она равнодушно отвернулась к окну.

— Эй, ну это не я сбросил на тебя несколько штук многотонных автомобилей. Было больно, вообще-то, — немного уязвленная, Ванда перевела взгляд от окна на него. — Ну прости меня. Не следовало тебя запирать.

Через секунду Ванда резко вскинула кистью, и к Тони прилетел красный лучик её магии.

— Расскажи какой-нибудь свой секрет.  
— Я ношу обувь на платформе, чтобы казаться выше, — выпрямив спину, пролепетал Тони. Потом красный огонёк из глаз пропал. — Чёрт!

Все в комнате неловко улыбнулись, а Ванда, насмешливо и довольно взглянув, села около Скотта. 

— Ладно, мне пора. Если я задержусь здесь дольше, чем отведенные мне три часа, меня бросят в тюрьму Ваканды без разбирательств, — вставая, Тони приготовился надеть очки.

Ленг всплеснул руками. Ну что за черт. Он муравей, а не пустое место!

Клинт был внутри кабины вертолета уже минут пять. Все дожидались, пока эти двое закончат прощаться. 

— Тупые женатики, — фыркнула Ванда, уставшая ждать на солнце.

Тут, наконец, Тони и Стив поцеловались, и Старк, не оглядываясь, пошёл к вертолету, лопасти которого уже завертелись, раздувая вокруг пыль.

— Стойте, они что, реально женаты?! — удивленно вскрикнул Скотт.  
— Ты что, не видел кольцо у Старка, когда Росс… а, тебя же не было, — махнула рукой Ванда.

***

Если бы здесь был Тони, он бы обязательно пошутил про Белоснежку в анабиозе. Баки уже исполнилось девяносто девять, а вот Стиву сегодня – девяносто восемь. Однажды они представляли, какими будут в старости, шутили, засыпая, пока мама Баки не говорила им спать, потому что было уже давно за полночь. Тогда им было семь и шесть. Тогда никто не мог и представить то, что произойдет с ними.

— Капитан, — голос Т'Чаллы почему-то никогда не пугал. Он будто мягко сливался со всеми остальными звуками вокруг, как нечто естественное. — О чём думаете?  
— О чём может думать человек в моём возрасте? — обернулся Стив.  
— «Как же это меня угораздило?».  
— Именно.

Т'Чалла встал рядом с ним и взглянул на Баки, но потом отвернулся. В упор и так подолгу на Барнса мог смотреть только Стив.

— Спасибо, что дали Тони трехчасовую визу. Это было важно для нас всех.  
— Старк сказал, что сделал с твоим щитом? — вдруг спросил король.  
— Переплавил и сделал грудную пластину, — опустив голову, грустно улыбнулся Роджерс.

Т'Чалла засмеялся мягким басистым смехом. 

— Советую вам пойти спать, Капитан.

Баки не услышал, как Стив пожелал ему спокойной ночи, как и много раз до этого. Роджерс плелся по коридорам к своей спальне, опустив голову, задумавшись. И не сразу заметил, что на кровати лежит его щит с красным бантиком. Блестяще-серый, без краски, будто Говард сейчас заберет его на покраску.

И даже без следов когтей Черной Пантеры.

На внутренней стороне было закреплено письмо. Открытка. Тони писал, что он всё исправил, и что Стив может покрасить его в любые цвета, какие захочет. Стив почувствовал такую радость, обняв родной щит, ощутив пальцами гладкость металла, что даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Он целую ночь не отпускал щит и думал о белом, о черном, золотом и красном…


End file.
